1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods, and protecting apparatuses for disassembling electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device usually includes a main body and a cover panel mounted to the main body. The cover panel includes a plurality of securing portions engaging the inner surface of the main body. A conventional method to disassemble a cover panel from a main body is fixing the main body and separating the cover panel from the main body by hand, increasing the risk of the cover panel being scratched the outer surface of the main body.